The Story
by Serenity200571
Summary: This is the sequel to The Writer hope you like it


**A/N I own nothing except Tillie and Jess, this is just for fun**

Undertaker and team Hell No had won against The Shield, he loved the atmosphere here in the UK, it was so different. Could be that he hadn't travelled for a few years with the tour now he could see what he was missing, he had a new lease of life. Thinking back he knew the real reason, they were sitting in the front row he could see them both cheering him and he felt great. His hand moved to his heart showing them both they were in his thoughts. It had been two years since that meeting with Tillie and her daughter Jess, something changed in him that day and it was all thanks to her and her writing. He was still wrestling, but he wasn't in as much pain as he used to be thanks to the special herbal tea that he had been advised to drink. He had more passion in his wrestling now, and was working behind the scenes training up the new ones on the circuit.

Walking up the ramp with Glenn and Daniel he put his right arm up like they all did to salute the crowd, a smile on his face he headed to his locker room. How did they get there before him, they had been sat watching him not more than two seconds ago, had his mind been drifting again, god he loved them both so much, glad they travelled with him.

"Oy you two how did you get here so fast especially you darlin, you shouldn't be rushing around in your condition" pulling Tillie to him he kissed her hard as he had done that day he thanked her. That day he had only meant to kiss her thank you and leave, hell the minute his lips touched hers, he was a goner.

"Dad do you have to do that in public" he ruffled Jess's hair as she moved away trying to straighten it as much as she loved her dad, he had to realise she was almost 13 now. Mark had adopted her within a month of divorcing Michelle. He had caught her cheating and divorced her with no complications, yes he had kissed Tillie that day, but nothing else had happened.

"I can't help if you mum is so damn sexy" pulling Tillie to him his lips moved to her ear "and so damn fuckable, darlin I want to take you against the wall at the moment, pity my body is to bloody shattered" his hand caressed her bump.

"Honey once you have rested you know full well you will be fucking me through the mattress, I still can't believe how long you keep going" she thought back to that day she had met him, how he had kissed her and turned her whole body to jelly, she had pushed him away as he apologised, both knowing it couldn't go any further. He was married and she would never be the other woman, she even told him to go home to his wife and that she was glad he liked the stories. As he left she regretted not sleeping with him, but that wasn't her she could never do that. It was bad enough she kissed him. That day had been so special as she got to meet Mark, not the persona but the real Mark, it was a shock when four months later he was knocking at her door.

It had been late evening, Jess was asleep and the dog had settled for the night, Tillie was sitting down to watch a movie a glass of wine on the side. Lighting her candles she sat down, enjoying he peace and quiet for a few moments, her mind drifting back to Mark's kiss, wondering how he was. At first she didn't hear the knock, then it came louder, looking at her watch it was almost 10-00pm. Switching the security light on and looking through the peep hole, her breath left her body, what was he doing here. Opening the door to his smiling face, she let him in, shocked that knew where she lived ,even more so he was here.

"Hi darlin, I had so many ways I was going to tell you this, even rehearsed it on the plane" he walked back and to, afraid now that he had got it all mistaken, she didn't look to happy to see him, fuck what if he had read the signals wrong, pushing his fingers through his hair, he dumped his holdall in the floor.

"I'm just going to come right out and say it, Michelle and I are divorced, yeah quick I know but hey money talks, she was cheating, which to be honest I am glad. I couldn't get you the hell outta my mind, hell I tried darlin I really did, but you and little Jess have stayed in there, what I am trying to say is, Do you think we could may be try at being something"

Tillie just looked at him trying to get it all in, he was now divorced and he wanted her.

"Um Mark why me, I'm nothing special, you can have anyone, there are lots of women who would want you, younger ones than me"

"I don't want a young one or anyone else I want you Tillie, that kiss we shared blew me away in fact fuck it actions speak louder than words" pulling her to him he kissed her, it was like coming home her lips opened for his tongue to delve in deep. His arms tightened around her, it felt so right so good, he picked her up as her legs went around his waist, like the stories she had written, he pushed her against the wall his body aching to take her. Tillie loved it, this big strong man wanted her and only her, his body telling her what he wanted, she could feel it.

He finally got her upstairs into her room, throwing her on the bed, for hours he made love to her, how he managed to keep going he never knew. Tillie had changed him that day, he was more like what they wrote about than the washed up old wrestler he was allowing himself to get into.

"I can see ya thinking about that day I turned up darlin, " he smiled so much more now, he wasn't on edge all the time. Noting that Jess had taken off to the canteen again he guided his wife into his locker room.

"I can't help it Mark, I fell in love with you that day, you not the undertaker or American bad ass, you Mark Calaway"

"I know baby and I fell in love with you, god you are so special to me both sorry all of you, I can't wait to see what junior will be like. You make me feel good darlin so bloody special" she hated to see him like this, not 100 percent sure about things

"You make me special too Mark, you came half way around the world to get me and Jess, took you three months to even persuade us to come back with you, You persevered and here we are, you, me Jess and the twins" Mark fell off the seat he had just sat on

"Twins"

"Yep looks like all that sex paid off old man" She loved teasing him it was how they had gotten her pregnant in the first place, she had called it him one too many times, Next thing she knew she was being fucked any which way he could, and yes it had taken him hours, After all as he said he needed to get the job done right.

"Sweetheart weren't they the words you used that got us pregnant in the first place" righting himself he went to get a shower, not before he had kissed her telling her how much he loved her.

As he showered he thought back over the 2 years, how he had felt old and washed up , with nothing really going for him. Today he had a beautiful wife who loved him as much as he loved her, who kept up with him in his active sex life. It had certainly got active since being with Tillie, after all he did have to see if they could actually do what she wrote about, as they say you should always write about what you know, so Mark made sure Tillie did. Yes even down to him controlling her and being her master, they tried it all and hell did he enjoy it. They had got married in between and Jess was now his adopted daughter , his own children loving her as much as they loved Tillie, even his ex wives liked her, that was more to do with her involving him more in his kids lives.

All in all his life had been reborn, he had now two more children due, which blew him away. No longer was he The Undertaker/ American Bad Ass, he was Mark Calaway a much loved husband and dad, all thanks to a The writer on a fanfiction site.


End file.
